tttefandomcom-20200213-history
On a Journey Today
On a Journey Today is a song from the seventeenth series. Lyrics :Here comes Thomas, he's on a run :He's on the rails, he's having fun :Everyday there's something new :Friends to see and things to do :Percy, Gordon, Henry too :Everyone has a job it's true :They have to hurry, you can't delay :All the engines on time today :Woah oh, oh :Let's go, we're on our way :Woah oh, oh :On a journey today :Woah oh, oh :Thomas can take us there :Woah oh, oh :As long as we have the fare! :Thomas can take us there! :Change the signal, change the points :Oil the pistons and all the joints :All the engines in tip-top shape :Let's get them going, they can't be late :Here comes Thomas down the track :Around the corner, he'll soon be back :Chug and puff, the tracks are clear :Clang and hoot, the station's near :Woah oh, oh :Let's go, we're on our way :Woah oh, oh :On a journey today :Woah oh, oh :Thomas can take us there :Woah oh, oh :As long as we have the fare! :Thomas can take us there! :Woah oh, oh :Let's go, we're on our way :Woah oh, oh :On a journey today :Woah oh, oh :Thomas can take us there :Woah oh, oh :We're on a journey today :All aboard! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Whiff's Waste Dump * Ulfstead Castle * Maron * Knapford * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Blue Mountain Quarry * Sodor Animal Park * Wellsworth * Sodor Steamworks * Callan Castle * The Coal Hopper * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * The Fenland Track * The Washdown * Gordon's Hill * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Ulfstead Mine * Wellsworth Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Crowe's Farm Footage Used * King of the Railway * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Scruff's Makeover * Wayward Winston * Gordon Runs Dry * Calm Down Caitlin * Steamie Stafford * Henry's Hero * Luke's New Friend * The Switch * Not Now, Charlie! * The Lost Puff * The Thomas Way * Too Many Fire Engines * Away From the Sea * Gone Fishing * The Afternoon Tea Express * The Smelly Kipper * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut Trivia * The non-chorus verses have a very similar tune to the nursery rhyme "Jack be nimble" sped up. * It was listed as "On a Journey" when released on the US Nick Jr. website. * The Nick Jr. website later released a version of this song with additional sound effects and extra dialogue of Thomas laughing with Joseph May voicing him. Goofs * When aired on Nick Jr. between Unscheduled Stops and Springtime for Diesel, the first few seconds were missing due to a commercial break, along with commericals interupting the song. Home Media Releases AUS * Start Your Engines! US * Start Your Engines! * Season 17 (Digital Download) ** Snow Stops Play ** Tinsel and Train * Season 18 (Digital Download) ** Fast and Reliable ** Please be Patient! }} Music Video File:On A Journey Today - Music Video Category:Songs